Gatomon
"I was waiting for the DigiDestined human I belonged with. That's you, Kari! You're the eighth DigiDestined!"— Gatomon announces the identity of the eighth child to Kari, Tai, and Agumon.Gatomon テイルモンTailmon in Japanese) was both a former member of Myotismon's army who finally found her true destiny as one of the Digimon partners of the Digidestined and a character in Digimon Adventure 01.There will be other Digimon, like Peckmon, Wormon, and other Digimon to join the heroes. Contents show AppearanceGatomon is a small Champion Level Digimon that looks like a white cat with a purple stripes on her tail, with purple tips of her ears, it fact gato is spanish for cat. She wears yellow gloves with red or orange stripes and three claws on her front paws. She suppost to have scars underneath her gloves. Her tail sometimes has a ring which gives her the ability to Digivolve into Angewomon. she also can stand on all fours or on her 2 hind feet.Digimon Adventures 01Gatomon's Tragic PastGatomon was suppost to be one of the eight Digimon for the Eight DigiDestined but Gennai accidently dropped her Digi-Egg, because one of the Dark Masters, Piedmon attacked the castle in which the eggs were being taken care of. When she hatched, she spent a few years waiting for someone (Kari) but that someone never came. When she Digivolve into Salamon, she decided to search for that someone. Eventually she encountered a castle, which was owned by Myotismon. Myotismon did take her in but he didn't know that she was the 8th Digimon, but instead of caring for her, he decided to punish her if she stepped out of line and if she show Myotismon her angry eyes, and also tortured her by whipping her with his Crimson Lightning attack (Japanese version only). She eventually forgot who she was looking for and began working of Myotismon.As GatomonSalamon eventually Digivolved into Gatomon and worked for Myotismon and befriended a Digimon named Wizardmon. She, Myotismon, DemiDevimon, and other Digimon went into a gateway to the real world to find the eighth DigiDestined. Eventually Gatomon found the 8th DigiDestined and just when she was about to kill Kari, she couldn't. Her best friend Wizardmon believed that Gatomon was the 8th Digimon and that she knew who the 8th DigiDestined was, and that all she had to do was look into her heart. When Kari, Tai, Agumon, Wizardmon, and Gatomon found out the Kari was the 8th DigiDestined and Gatomon was the 8th Digimon they knew that if Myotismon found out he would go after Kari, and kill both Kari and Gatomon.Betraying MyotismonWhen Gatomon and Wizardmon were looking for the tag and the Crest of Light, they knew that Myotismon has the tag and crest. However Myotismon knew that someone was going to betray him so he made a few copies of tag and crests. They tried to fight Myotismon but they were no match for him. At the same time Myotismon found out that Gatomon is the 8th Digimon. Gatomon then got captured by Myotismon and used her to find out who is the 8th DigiDestined. When Kari turned herself in to prevent others from being hurt, Gatomon tried to convince Myotismon that she wasn't the 8th DigiDestined, but it didn't work. When Wizardmon scarificed himself, Gatomon Digivolved into Angewomon and killed Myotismon with her Celestial Arrow attack. Category:Villians Category:Hero Category:Reformed Bad Guys Category:Digimon Category:Cats